Mornings with Tigger
by L'Amaryllis
Summary: In which Tig tries to convince Emily to get the tattoo. Tig/OC. Oneshot?
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I own nothing. My first shot at a sex scene sorta thing. It's explicit. It was a lot more explicit in my head, but I was seriously blushing while writing this so…yeah. I say again! This is not for the kiddies!

I woke up with the sun in my face and tried to roll over, only I couldn't because that bastard had forgotten to unlock the cuffs. Or maybe he had done it on purpose. Either way he was a bastard.

A hot kinky bastard who knew exactly how to make me scream.

The bed was a California king with a wrought iron frame that squeaked at the slightest movement. I looked around the sparse room, no bastard in sight. No keys either. But the prepaid was sitting on the night stand.

If I could just…Hah! If I had been cuffed any farther away we would have had a problem.

I flipped the phone open and dialed his number. It went to the machine, typical.

"Alex Trager you sonuvabitch you left me cuffed to the bed! You get over here and gimme the keys or so help me I will kill you in your sleep!"

If I had been one of the biker barbies he probably would have laughed and told me to call a locksmith. Lucky for both of us he knew I'd follow through on my threat.

Somehow, even with the sun and cuffs, I ended up falling back asleep.

I woke up to Tig climbing on top of me.

"Well good morning asshole, what took you so long?"

"Is that any way to talk to your old man?"

"You ain't my old man. You're my go to man. But I'm starting to think I should find another since you keep leaving me like this."

He grinned and buried his head between my breasts. That man loved my tits. I think it was the piercings that first caught his eye, he like pulling on them with my teeth. He ran his hands up and down my sides and just as he felt me relax he smacked my ass. Hard.

"You fucker! I swear to god Tig as soon as you let me out of these things-"

"See now threats like that are the reason I have to lock you up." I stuck my tongue out at him. Time for a different approach. I wrapped my legs around his torso and squeezed.

"Tigger, how are we gonna have any fun if I can't use my hands?" I felt him grin as he bit into my shoulder. I moaned, it hurt so fucking good.

"I'll manage just fine." He nudged my legs apart with his own and unzipped his jeans. In one hard swift motion he was inside me and I was mewling like a kitten. His kitten. I rolled my hips trying to get more friction but he pinned me down with his body.

"Tig please!"

"Please what?"

"Move!"

"Doesn't this feel good?"

I wanted to scream! It felt so good I was shaking but I needed more! I tried to buck my hips and growled in frustration. He pinched my ass and I yelped.

"Say you'll do it."

"Do what?" What in the hell was he talking about?

"Get the tattoo."

"No! I hate needles!" He grabbed one of the balls of my left nipple piercing and pulled. I cried out.

"Bullshit."

"That's different!" He bit harder. "Ooooow" It turned into a moan as he ground against me.

He released my nipple and moved up to my ear. "Say it." He rasped.

"No. I don't want it."

"Bah!" He slammed his fist against the mattress, making us both bounce. Heaven help me, I came. So did Tig, I don't think he had been expecting it either.

When it was over he stayed on top of me, breathing hard.

"Nothing personal Tigger, I just don't-"

"Shut up." He got up to his knees and I was suddenly cold. He reached into his pocket, grabbed the key and roughly unlocked the cuffs. I rolled my shoulders and sat up. I ended up looking straight at his cock, already hardening again. I reached my hand forward but Tig jerked me up by my hair and looked me in the eye. "What are we doin here Emily? You ain't a crow eater but you don't wanna be an old lady. So what is this?"

I stared at him. That was the most he'd ever said to me at once. I didn't know how to answer him. I was not and would never be a crow eater. I'm not into whoring myself and I don't need protection from anyone or anything. I didn't want him branding me either. It started six months ago, a friend, who was in fact a crow eater, dragged me to one of their parties. I was feeling frisky so I asked which one was the kinkiest. She got this shit eatin grin on her face and pointed to Tig. It took me about five minutes to get him upstairs and we never really stopped having sex in one way or another. Thank god for texting.

"It's sex Tig. Very consistent sex."

"Don't like the idea of other men touching you."

"Other men don't touch me. I don't let them."

"They don't touch you because they know I'm fucking you."

I scowled. Ok, so they weren't calling like the used to since I started…this.

"Either way. I don't need to be branded like a fucking cow to keep them off of me. Don't see why you want this so bad."

We sat in silence for a full minute when my regular cell phone rang. I turned to answer it but he jerked me back and answered it himself.

"Who the fuck is this?" Tig looked back at me, pissed. "Who the fuck is Eric?"

Shit. Eric was an over eager co worker who couldn't take a hint.

"Just a guy from work, it's no big deal."

"Why the fuck are you calling?" Tig smiled. Crap. Tig was smiling. "She's not interested. Don't call back." He tossed the phone across the room. "Eric wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie tonight." Tig brought my face up close to his. "You're getting the fucking tattoo. And if you keep saying no I'll fucking strap you to the chair and do it myself. Your choice."

I squeezed my thighs together. God I loved it when he was pissed. It made him rough.

"I'll think about it." Tig pulled my head back with one hand and with his other he grabbed my ass and pulled me flush against him. His cock pressed against my belly.

"Tuesday, Clubhouse, six. Do not be late." He pushed me back and zipped up his pants and left.

Fucker. I'm still horny.

A/N More?


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday night and I was snuggled up on the couch watching a Clark Gable movie marathon when my croweater friend called.

"Emily babe! You gotta get down here the Sons are throwing a huge party!"

"Yeah…not feeling it tonight Stacy…"

"Stop pouting! You wanna fuck him you come down here and make nice!"

"I'm not the kinda woman to _make nice_."

"You're never gonna find a man as kinky as him in this small town again you know."

I groaned. "Shut up." I snapped my phone shut and walked towards the shower.

I rolled my second stocking up my leg and clipped it with my garter belt, then stepped into the waiting black pumps. I adjusted the straps of my black lace bra admired my handiwork on the mirror. My black hair was held up in a bun by one long hairpin, everything below my neck had been waxed, I had on a minimal amount of makeup and no perfume. Ten minutes in it would be smeared and covered up by sex and sweat anyway.

I wrapped myself in a light trench coat that went down to my calves. I double checked my purse to make sure I had everything; phone, wallet, keys, and flogger. I shouldered it and made my way out to my car. If Alex Trager wants an Old Lady then may god have mercy on his soul, because he was gonna get one.

The party at the clubhouse was in full swing. I walked through the doors like I owned the place and ignored the cat calls. I saw Tig on the couch being straddled by some skinny blond chick with fake tits. He saw me and scowled. Ran his hands up her legs and squeezed her ass.

I smiled. Ok, if that's how you wanna play it babe. I sauntered over until I stood right in front of him. The crow eater was sucking on his neck so he had a clear view of me. I carefully loosened my jacket so he got a view of one almost naked shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and pulled the blonds hips to grind against his.

Suddenly another Son, Happy was his name sat down next to Tig and motioned towards me. "He's a little busy sweetheart, I'll take care of ya."

I grinned wide. "Will you now? What makes you think you have what I need?" Tig had gone still, he was staring at me with an unreadable expression. "But since Tig does seem busy…" I reached into my purse and brought out the flogger, twisting it so the falls wrapped around my arm. "Do you know how to use one of these?"

I'm not sure what Happy would have said because as soon as the words were out of my mouth the blond crow eater was tossed onto him and I was thrown over Tig's shoulder. My hair came undone and fell in my face.

"Oof! Looks like he freed up some time…"

Tig threw me onto his bed and tore open the coat, stopping only for a moment to admire my outfit. Or lack thereof, before flipping me over and grabbing the flogger out of my hand. He didn't start out slow, the first strike winded me, the lengths hit my ass and the tips would have wrapped around my waist if not for the bed. The second time the tips flashed across the back of my thighs. After that I lost count, burying my face in the black sheets and screaming in some primal mix of pain and relief. Neither of us had control, I didn't want it to begin with and he was pissed at me.

At some point it occurred to me that I wouldn't be able to walk the next day.

The flogger stopped coming down on me and Tig rolled me back over to face him. He began at my left foot, gently massaging up my leg, when he got to the top he pulled down my panties and began massaging up my right. This time when he got to the top he spread my legs as wide as they would go.

"That's new." Oh yeah, I got my hood pierced a few days ago.

"You know me, gotta have my fix." He kissed it gently, he knew better than to go pulling on it this soon. He moved up and looked at my bra, unsure how to go about removing it. I tried to lift myself up to unsnap it but he pushed me down and took out his knife. He lifted the bit between the cups and neatly cut it, the each of the straps. I whined, "That was my favorite!"

"You look better without it." He rolled one nipple under one thumb and nibbled on the other. He fidgeted with his pants and then filled me up fast and hard, no concern for my already bruising thighs. Just the way I like it.

I came twice before he finished and collapsed next to me. "BJ?"

"Need a beer. The screaming and stuff."

Tig nodded and rolled out of the bed.

"Happy you still out here?"

"What the fuck was that man?" Happy was playing pool, the blond nowhere in sight. Tig pulled two beers and dropped a little white pill in one.

"Come to my room in about…half an hour."

"That bitch from earlier want a threesome?"

"No, you're gonna give her a tat."

Happy raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Whatever you say man…"

I woke up sore. Really sore. From the sheets I'd say I was still at the clubhouse but something felt different. Off. I rolled over onto my back and yelped. My back BURNED.

"Fuck!" I jerked up off my back and rolled onto my knees. Tig was passed out, his arm and leg hanging off the bed. The burning went too high for the flogger. It wasn't the fucking flogger. I staggered to the bathroom and craned my neck around to get a look at my back.

I was gonna kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm a horrible person! It's been so long and this is so short and I'm on the verge of abandoning my other story…*cries* Massive writers block.

* * *

I eyed the container of toothpaste on the sink and thought about throwing it. Then I got a better idea. I limped over to the bed and dug the two pairs of hand cuffs out from between the mattress and head board. Tig came to just as I had snapped the second cuff tight around his wrist.

"Em, babe, what's goin on?" He was still groggy. I patted his cheek.

"You and me, we need to discuss some things. Namely, your boundary issues." I jerked the sheet down off his body and got off the bed. "You see Tig, I didn't say no fucking tattoos for shits and giggles. I said it because there are gonna be some consequences when it gets out that you and I have been fucking."

"Consequences?" I circled the bed and fingered one of the many knives on his dresser. Then saw the tattoo kit. I smiled wide.

"Yes Alex. Consequences." I brought the kit over to the night stand and started to set it up. Tig was jerking at the cuffs and starting to struggle. I took the time to tie down his feet too. "You see, this has always been a somewhat one sided relationship in terms of power and such. Most of the time I'm ok with that, turned on by it even. But then you had to go and do this shit." I waved my hand over my shoulder. "So we're gonna even out the playing field a bit."

"Emily what the fuck are you- AH! BITCH!" I straddled Alex legs and got to work.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Half Sack woke up to the front door slamming as a woman in a trench coat stormed out. Then he heard Tig yelling, so did Happy who had been passed out on top of a crow eater. They both made their way to the dorm and peaked in his door.

The Sergeant at Arms of Sam Crow was tied spread eagle on his own bed with the words "Emily's Dick" tattooed in a neat scrawl just above his boxers.

"What the fuck are you two looking at!? Get in here and unlock this shit so I can kill that bitch!"

Kip hurried in and started looking for the keys, with little luck. "Did you see where she put them?"

"I was like this when I woke up, there should be a spare in the bottom drawer."

"Uh, nope, she took 'em."

"FUCK!"

Happy started laughing and Chibs came up behind him. "What's goin on?"

"Tig got raped."

"Is that even possible? Because that would mean he said no and…holy shit did she give you a tat?"

"Somebody get some fuckin' clippers."

"Someone already did man, took your balls off with 'em."

* * *

I called in sick when I got home, I hadn't gotten much sleep and my back was killing me. I shrugged off my jacket and underwear and examined my back in the bathroom. It was a crow naturally, the wings outstretched so the tips of the wings came to the round of her shoulder. The head and beak came up the nape of her neck and the eyes were bright blue.

Fuck, I'd have to wear turtle necks for the rest of my life. I turned on my shower and washed the ink, blood, and sex from my body.

What now? My boss is gonna go ape shit, then my brothers, and god knows what mom's gonna say.

Emily Hale fucking a member of the Sons of Anarchy. Christ, it wasn't supposed to be like this.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up on the couch to my phone ringing.

"'Ello?"

"Emily I heard you called in sick is everything alright?"

"Yeah David just a stomach bug, I'm gonna sleep it off."

"Mom's having one of her dinners tomorrow night, think you'll be better?"

"I think so, I'll let you know tomorrow morning."

"Feel better Emmy."

"Yes'sir Deputy Hale."

No sooner that we hung up there was a loud knock at my door. I peeked through the blinds, it was Tig, of course. I knocked on the window and flipped him off.

"Open this fucking door or I'll kick it down!"

"Hah, I'd like to see you try old man." As if he would actually-BANG. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?" My door was half off the hinges and Tig was stepping over it into my apartment.

"Told you I'd kick the fucking door down."

"Emily dear are you alright? Should I call the police?" One of my neighbors, a nosy old biddy named Jane Hearthman called from the doorframe.

"NO!" A little over eager maybe… "It's fine, just a misunderstanding, he's gonna fix it in a minute."

"Alright dear, I'm just a door away if you need me." It was obvious she didn't believe me but she left anyway.

"You need to leave. Now."

"Fuck that! What the hell was this morning? What's your problem?"

"She is gonna call the cops and-"

"We control the cops."

"Not the deputy."

Tigs eyes narrowed. "What's Hale got to do with this?"

"Jealous much?"

"Should I be?"

"Of course not." I ran a hand through my hair. He needed to find out sooner or later. Hopefully no one got shot. "Fix my door. I need to make food." I walked to the kitchen leaving a seething Tig jamming the door back into the frame and digging through my closet for a screw driver. He finished putting the door back in place just as I finished the pasta. One thing we both agreed on no matter what; easy mac was crack.

We ate in silence for a while until all you could hear in the apartment was the scraping of forks and the ticking of the clock.

"My maiden name is Hale. If my brothers find out about you and me there's gonna be trouble."

Tig looked up mid chew and leaned back in his chair. "This wasn't something you thought to mention earlier?"

I shrugged. "I liked things the way they were. And the way things HAD been going he never would have found out."

"Now it's just a matter of time."

"I figure if you guys don't talk about it too much I can keep them from seeing the tattoo for at least a few more months. Figure out how to let David down gently."

"What will your family do when they find out?"

I cracked my neck, this wasn't something I liked talking about. "I have a rather generous trust fund coming my way when I turn thirty. So long as I don't piss anyone off too badly."

Tig nodded. "I can tell the guys to keep it down. Gemma's doing a dinner next weekend, she'll expect you there."

I cringed. "That woman scares the bujeezes out of me."

Tig grinned. "You done?" I looked down at my empty bowl.

"Yup."

Tig stood up, took off his shirt and took two steps around the tiny table and brought my face to his navel where my tattoo was. "What the fuck is that shit?"

I darted my tongue out and licked the word 'dick'. He jerked back like it burned. Hell, it probably did this soon after. "How's it feel to be branded?"

"That's not how this works." He bent my head back by my hair so my neck was stretched and exposed.

"That's the only way it's gonna work with me lover boy. Two way street." I stared up at him, his face unreadable. "Regret putting that damn bird on my back yet?"

He pulled me up to my feet and let go of my hair. "Take off your clothes."

I flushed and opened my mouth to tell him to fuck off but he unclipped his knife sheath. "Take them off or I'll cut them off." I scowled, pulled my T shirt over my head and kicked off my shorts.

"Satisfied?"

"Not yet. Turn around and sit in the chair." I did as he said and felt him put something cold on the tattoo.

"Hey! What is that?"

"Helps the tattoo heal. You make sure you don't pick at it or you'll fuck it up." He left a layer of the cold gunk on my back and went and sat on the couch to watch tv. I followed and lay across him so my stomach was on his lap. He ran his hands across my still sore ass and thighs, squeezing every so often and making me shiver.

"I can't have kids." I don't know why I said it, it just came out. "I got this really bad cyst in highschool and because of the scaring I can't have kids."

"Ok."

"That's it? Ok?" I tried to roll over but he kept me down.

"I'm not exactly dad material. No big deal."

I nodded slowly. "That usually freaks guys out when things get serious."

"I don't freak out."

"Bullshit."

"I don't."

"You kicked down my door an hour ago."

"Calmly." I snorted.

"Whatever. You staying tonight?" He shrugged. "I took today off but I have to go to mom's tomorrow around three and Monday I have to get back to work so I won't be free until Tuesday at least and-"

"Damn woman, if you want me to stay just say it."

"I want you to stay."

"I'll stay then."


End file.
